


Death Deals

by entanglednow



Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-04
Updated: 2008-09-04
Packaged: 2017-10-31 07:22:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/341456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/entanglednow/pseuds/entanglednow





	Death Deals

Adam, wakes up on the floor, which is a surprise, though only as far as he hadn't been absolutely certain he was going to wake up at all...considering what Sylar had been doing. When he moves, carefully, his hair drags through something wet and tacky.

"Did you get what you wanted?" he asks.

Sylar doesn't answer, instead he pulls wet fingers over the curve of Adam's cheekbone, across the relaxed curve of his mouth. He can't resist smiling under the movement, because when you've been alive as long as he has you push more out of habit than anything else. It's a way to pass the time, between moments of triumph and moments of horror. Really, what's a little death between friends?

Adam pushes himself up onto his elbows, and Sylar does nothing but watch him. He takes that as ambivalence, and sits up all the way, ignoring the wet trail of blood making its way down the back of his neck. He licks at his lips, finds the metallic tang of his own blood there too, which pulls a soft amused noise out of him.

Sylar seems to approve of that slide of red, one hand curls round Adam's throat, all taut fingers and barely restrained fury. Adam's been threatened in more creative ways.

"Now I'm tempted to ask what you were doing with my corpse."

The hand drops and Sylar's mouth tilts into something far more unhappy, brows pulling low over his eyes. Adam laughs and kisses him before he can decide that he's better off dead. His fingers catch the loose material of Sylar's shirt, and pull himself in all the way. Sylar doesn't stop him, doesn't push him away, though Adam suspects that's more to do with surprise than anything else. The loose shape of his mouth is still for a long second under Adam's, and then it's all heavy push and barely restrained violence. It's a fine line Adam will admit to enjoying. He can't help but wonder how long it will be before he tastes blood again.

When Sylar lets him go he looks almost confused, and that's something _new_ , something _interesting_. But something he understands.

"There's no world to conquer here," Adam says quietly, breath against the rough edge of Sylar's jaw. "No more power to take."

He catches the trailing edge of Sylar's shirt and pushes it back off of his shoulders.

"You can't burn with righteous fury all the time, but you'll be surprised how often opportunities for vengeance present themselves."

Sylar is warm under the slide of Adam's hand, stomach jumping, and he makes it easy, so very easy to unbutton and unfasten him in slow careful movements. To slide his hand inside, and watch Sylar's face change completely. He wants and he _hates_ that he wants. His hand fists in Adam's tacky hair like that will give him some control over this, but Adam has clever fingers, and he's learned to read people _far_ too well.

"Shall I stop?" he says calmly, and when all he gets is a sharp, angry pull from the fingers in his hair and a wet catch of breath, Adam can't help the smile. But he suspects Sylar will more than make him pay for it.


End file.
